


Timetables

by trebuchials



Series: Fire and Furies [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebuchials/pseuds/trebuchials
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth chat after Byleth literally bends space and time to save her in the beginning.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire and Furies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701532
Kudos: 29





	Timetables

Edelgard and Byleth chat after Byleth literally bends space and time to save her in the beginning.

“There’s something odd about you.”

There’s an ache in Byleth that grows with every step, as all of them trail down the path towards Garreg Mach like a small, but prim and orderly army. Byleth falls behind, noting the way Jeralt turns every few minutes to check that she’s still there, but there’s no way to explain how time travel—or whatever the fuck that just was—affects the body. Whatever the details, Byleth barely acknowledges the silver-haired girl. Until she says it again.

“I mean no offense, of course.” she says, falling into step with Byleth, though it requires extra effort to slow down. “And I appreciate your intervention.” 

Byleth looks up, blinking, as the returning violet gaze is intent on gauging her reaction.

Edelgard.

Someone had screamed her name from a distance just before the thief was about to cut her down. A noble of course, with ramrod posture and boots that gleam in the sunlight. Byleth knows the kind; they are always willing to pay a pretty penny to erase those who threaten their plans.

Edelgard’s lips purse, her own expression under revision. “I am grateful that you saved my life,” she finally amends, once all that passes between them is the wind. “As is Hubert, which I’m sure he will mention if he hasn’t already. Still, I can’t shake this feeling.” She pauses, lips pursed. “It’s as though something entirely different was supposed to happen back there.”

Byleth stops and looks over, her own head feeling cloudy. “People see lots of things before they face death.” 

The response is curt. Enigmatic. The way it’s supposed to be, never divulging too many details. Byleth resumes her stride. 

“True, but this is—was—entirely different.” Edelgard adjusts the ax in her grip. “If you haven’t noticed by now, the other two will be asking you to join them given your clear display of skill—”

The two she speaks of, donning bright blue and gold, lead the rest of the group. 

“—As for myself, I hope to turn back the hands of time. To a place where crests and nobility did not plague us. A time of unity.” Edelgard lifts her chin, sunlight splaying across her pale face. “I do hope you remember that when you must make your decision. I am not a firm believer in the goddess’ luck, yet, I don’t think fate will allow us to separate.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter and tumblr @trebuchials! i take requests!


End file.
